club_penguin_headcanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Orange sensei
Orange senso He's sensei but orange and literally a fucked up chaotic demi-god. He claims to be alot of things but that's his main description. "I'm you but better" -orange sensei Main info He’s something that shouldn’t exist but does. He’ll only appear to certain people thus the reason he’s only a “rumor” or not real to some. He’s not a penguin but is at the same time. His abilities are unknown but he’s always seen w a gun if you stay around him too long. He…never blinks ever or eats he can and will bite though. Never put him and the original in the same room only one will survive it’ll be him. He’s easily aggravated so uh watch yourself the only time you won’t be in danger with him is when you are around rockhopper other than that watch your back. He used to be his own person with is own life though but that suddenly is all gone so he mostly looks for a replacement some cases are successful and some are not, none are permanent though. Appearance He's an orange and rather short penguin with a tusk as a walking stick. He has a long white beard and eyebrows and straw hat. When seen it depends what he wears but he usually wears the same robe the original sensei wears. Relationships He only has a soft spot for a handful and those relationships don't last long. He loved rockhopper more than anything any other bad memories regarding him in different cases get automatically deleted. He never and said will never think ill will to him. His love has no obsession but majorly blind since even when any rockhopper kills him he won't hate or fear him for that. Dot is a mixed case as long as she doesn't get in his way she'll be fine. She's the least likely to be harmed by him out of the epf. It's not to say she won't be harmed but she won't get shot and will come out alive. The reason for this is unknown. The rest of the epf he has no real fear or respect for but he does respect for the director. He has a tendency to be cold and ignore others since he can be very focused on what he wants to do but there are rare times he'll be nice and social though. Abilities His main weapon is a gun or any card-jitsu skills he got. He has the ability to use any weapon but hates those methods and uses a gun because it's "faster". He can travel into any dimension and timeline at will and can rid of someone's existence but rarely does so (like he could delete someone's code and its best to not ask how he did that). misc info * He can't permanently die. He can get killed but he'll come back the same as before. So he is pretty numb to death now and as more painful the methods he goes through are, he hasn't let that affect him the much. He can also get injured but can he can heal up pretty quickly plus is immune to illnesses. * He hates drinking tea and doesn't really remember why but he avoids it at all cost. He can eat anything he can get a hold of that doesn't mean he won't suffer the consequences from it though. * He's still a good cook and very good at tidying things up those are one of the few things that keep him sane after all this time. * since he can't die he cant age either so he literally can't die from natural causes and is pretty much ageless at this point * the only penguin who consistently knows for sure the orange sensei is real and actually caught him once was Gary 3000. No one knows for sure why though but no matter the timeline orange sensei goes in he knows it him then and there (he got really annoyed by that and avoids the future now) * orange sensei always gives off a threating aura despite his size. * He still remembers tusk there are times he gets very depressed that he's gone or doesn't feel anything at all even though there are some timelines where he can see him again and see him happy. Too bad he has no part of that * it upsets him internally that other versions of himself has a happy ending and not him. He sorta ruins timelines out of spite now.